backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Mission
" | image = Secretmission.png | number = Season 1, Episode 5 | code = 105 | airdate = October 13, 2004 | snack = Brownies at Uniqua's house | genre = Tango | writer = McPaul Smith | director = Bill Giggie | music = Evan Lurie | video = The Snow Fort | previous = "The Snow Fort" | next = "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" }} "Secret Mission" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Dinosaur Skeleton *Uniqua's Mother (mentioned) "Shh! Secret agents Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are on a secret mission set to tango to sneak past a Treasure Museum's booby traps and return a treasure to its rightful owner." ﻿Pablo comes out of his house. He tells the viewer that he is a secret agent, who has to do and say certain things to keep his job undercover. Tyrone tip-toes sneakily behind a tree. Pablo says that it sounds like Agent Tyrone, one of his two partners. Tyrone sneaks up behind Pablo and scares him. Pablo compliments Tyrone on a job well done. The two here a rustle behind them. They think it is the other member of their team, Agent Uniqua. Uniqua does an acrobatic ground somersault, and lands to the left of Pablo. Pablo finally tells Uniqua and Tyrone their next mission: to, with Pablo, sneak into the Treasure Museum to return a strange bone to its mystery owner. Tyrone warns that the museum is full of traps and alarms, but Uniqua says that secret agents can always find a way to sneak in. All the agents sing the song "Secret Agent". The backyard transforms into a dark night in the city. The trio walks over to the museum. Pablo shows everyone his spy gadget, Uniqua shows her spy rope, and Tyrone shows everyone his spy maple syrup. The two doubt they will ever need the syrup, but they shrug it off. Uniqua attempts to enter the museum using the front door, but Pablo stops her saying if they walk in, they might set off an alarm or a booby trap and be caught. Uniqua agrees and reminds that secret agents sneak in. Pablo uses a key on his spy gadget to open a lock on the wall that opened a secret entrance to the underground hallway of the museum. Uniqua uses her rope to go down there. They get into the hallway and sing "Sneaking and Hiding". Pablo check his gadget, it says that is a shortcut in the hall of precious jewels. The three enter the hall of precious jewels and admire the jewels around them. They see a huge diamond. Uniqua bumps into the pedestal where the diamond is and knocks it over. Tyrone catches it. A cage drops over them. Tyrone tries to lift the diamond back on to the pedestal, but he is too short and the pedestal is too high. Pablo uses his spy gadget to lift the diamond back up and the cage go up. Pablo checks his gadget, it says that they need to go to the hall of egyptian treasures. Uniqua opens a door and grids come down. Pablo finds a secret entrance through a sarcophagus. They enter the hall and the door of the sarcophagus close behind them. The trio walks farther into the exhibit, singing "The Treasures of Ancient Egypt". Pablo checks his spy gadget to see if the mystery owner is there. The readings say that the owner is not in the room, it is in a close room up ahead called the Gargantuan Gallery. The three agents look around for an exit. Uniqua sees a small square window on the wall, and uses her spy rope to carry herself and the other agents up. They all walk further, finding a small room with an open door. Tyrone walks to the door. Suddenly, three laser beams appeared and block the exit. They sing "Laser Limbo" as they limbo under the beams. Pablo drops his spy gadget behind, and tries to grab it. He touches a laser beam, signaling a door to close, locking the gadget inside the small laser room. The three enter the last exhibit, the Gargantuan Gallery, and according to the spy gadget the owner is there. They look at things like shark mouths and giant statues. While they continued to search, Uniqua tripped on a dinosaur skeleton. They wonder if the dinosaur is the mystery owner because the bone is shaped like a toe. Each of his feet has five toes. Tyrone realizes one foot is missing a toe after each agent counts on three other of the skeleton's feet. When they try to put the toe back on, it will not stick. Tyrone uses his spy maple syrup to stick it on. He brags how he knew all along that they would need it. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and the agents run away. A cage then emerges from the floor and traps them. Uniqua uses her rope to get them out of the museum through a skylight. The dinosaur skeleton thanks them for bringing his toe back. The three go out of the museum and Tyrone's stomach growls. The museum transforms back into the backyard as they sing the end song and go inside Uniqua's house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts "Doo-doo-doo!" *Uniqua: Agent Uniqua *Pablo: Agent Pablo *Tyrone: Agent Tyrone *"Secret Agent" *"Sneaking and Hiding" *"The Treasures of Ancient Egypt" *"Laser Limbo" * This is the first episode to only feature three characters instead of the usual four. *This is also the only episode where the background music and score is amplified a bit. Video pt-br:Missão Secreta es:Misión secreta Category:Episodes Category:Season 1